karls_stormwrack_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods
The Seven Gods Family Tree: ''' The Seven are, according to most Human and Elvish scholars, the original beings who began managing the universe at the moment of our reality's birthed existence.. It is said by theologians that if ever any of the seven were to cease to exist the entire universe would change irrevocably and perhaps one day cease altogether. The Gods are possessed of the unique ability to form a new god out of a portion of them selves and while these are traditionally viewed as intermediate children deities they are arguably more an aspect of the whole than an entirely new individual. Below one can see the seven underlined followed by their children and their grandchildren or connected demigods in bulleted form under their parent deity. '''Boccob, god of magic, dreams, arcane knowledge, learning and balance. Dallah Thaun, goddess of secrets, guile, lies, half-truths, flattery, intrigue, manipulation, and all things done by stealth. * Zagyg, demigod of humor, pranks, eccentricity, occult lore and unpredictability. Rao, god of peace, reason and serenity. * Delleb, lesser god of reason, intellect and study. Saint Cuthbert, god of common sense, wisdom, zeal, honesty, truth, and discipline. * Bralm, lesser goddess of insects and industriousness. Celestian, intermediate god of stars, space, physics and wanderers. ''' '''Auril, goddess of cold, winter, ice, and calculated revenge Joramy, goddess of heat, summer, fire, volcanoes, wrath, and anger. Procan, god of seas, sea life, salt, sea weather and navigation * Geshtai, lesser goddess of lakes, rivers, wells and streams. Talos, god of winds, storms, lightning, and thunder. * Zoser, god of extreme winds, tornadoes, and dervishes. Ulaa, goddess of rock, stone, gems, metals, hills and mountains. Incabulos, god of plagues, sickness, famine, nightmares, drought and disasters. ''' '''Erythnul, god of hate, envy, malice, panic, ugliness, and slaughter. * Rallaster, lesser god of blades, mutilation, murder, insanity and torture. Tharizdun, god of eternal darkness, decay, entropy, malign knowledge and insanity. * Vecna, god of corrupting, destructive and evil secrets. Istus, goddess of time, fate, destiny, divination, future and honesty. ''' '''Bahamut, god of good, (metallic) dragons, wisdom and air traversal. * Phieran, demigod of beneficial suffering, endurance, and perseverance. Fharlanghn, god of horizons, distance, travel, and roads. * Selen, demigoddess of outcasts. Tiamat, goddess of evil, (chromatic) dragons, conquest, greed and cruelty. * Luz, demigod of corrupting power, pain, oppression and evil. Nerull, god of death, darkness, murder and the underworld. ''' '''Hextor, god of war, discord, massacres, conflict, fitness, and tyranny. Wee Jas, goddess of battle magic, curses, vanity, and the laws of death. * Doresain, demigod of necromancy. '' '' Xan Yae, lesser goddess of twilight, shadows, stealth and mental powers. Taiia (Pelor), goddess of sun, light, life creation, strength and healing. ''' '''Heironeous, god of chivalry, justice, honor, war, daring, and valor. * Halmyr, lesser god of strategy and skill in warfare. Pholtus, god of light, resolution, law and order. Selune, goddess of the moon, tides, stable lycanthropy and necessity. Obad-Hai, god of nature, adaptation, and freedom. Ehlonna, goddess of forests, woodlands, flora & fauna, and fertility. * Estanna, demigoddess of hearth and home. * Karaan, lesser god of unhinged lycanthropy, cannibalism, and wild savagery. . Kord, god of athletics, sports, brawling, strength, and courage. Olidammara, god of music, revels, wine, rogues, humor, and tricks. * Chaav, demigod of enjoyment, happiness, and delight. * Evening Glory, lesser goddess of attraction, beauty and immortality through dark magic. * Lastai, demigoddess of pleasure, love, and passion. * Scahrossar, lesser goddess of sadism, masochism, pleasure and pain. Trithereon, god of individuality, liberty, retribution and self-defense. * Lirr, lesser goddess of prose, poetry, literature and art. * Mouqol, lesser god of trade, negotiation, ventures, appraisal and reciprocity. The Four Seasons: It is believed by some that each seasoned is governed by a specific deity designated by Istus the goddess of time based on their representational natures, # Spring marked by a time of rain, new growth, and life is managed through Procan, god of waters. # Summer marked by a time of intense heat and flourishing life is managed through Joramy goddess of heat. # Fall marked by a time of great shifts, storms and changes in pressures is managed by Talos, god of winds. # Winter marked by a time of intense cold and struggling life is managed through Auril, goddess of cold. The Holy Spectrum Theory: There is a growing monotheistic movement among human society that names Taiia, '''the goddess of the '''Sun and the most popular human deity, as the one true god. They believe that she is the ultimate goddess of everything, and all other gods are mere reflections of her multifaceted form. The energy of light is the building stone of all that is and Taiia is mother to all things. Those who worship other gods have merely misinterpreted the reflections as separate things when in reality they are all part of the holy spectrum that represents Taiia's many forms. Other Worshiped Deities: Species Specific Deities: * Corellon Larethian, god of elves, magic, music, and arts. * Garl Glittergold, god of gnomes, humor, and gem cutting. * Gruumsh, god of orcs, storms and war. * Lolth, intermediate goddess of the drow, spiders, evil and darkness. * Moradin, god of dwarves, forging and metals. * Yondalla, goddess of halflings, nature and fertility. * Zarus, greater god of humanity, domination and perfection. Gods of the Sea: * Deep Sashelas, Elven god of the sea * Eadro, Merfolk deity of the sea. * Procan, intermediate god of seas, sea life, salt, sea weather and navigation. * Osprem, lesser goddess of sea voyages, ships and sailors. * Umberlee, lesser goddess of anger, wrath, storms and tidal waves. * Valkur, demigod of sailors, ships, favorable winds and naval combat. * Yeathan, demigod of drowning, aquatic calamities, watery death and dark water. Gods of the Sands: * Aurifar, greater god of the midday sun, life and judgement. * Karura, intermediate god of the sands, and goddess of the burning wastelands. She rules over the temperate and warm wastelands. * Solanil, lesser goddess of oasis and hospitality * Tem-Et-Nu, intermediate goddess of rivers, wealth, victory and life. The Elder One: There are those that claim the existence of an original god preceding all other beings. It is said that The Elder One was the being that created most of the rules of the universe into existence and he then created the gods to help manage his other creations. The seven eventually rebelled against their father driving him out and punishing him to the point of insanity. There are those that say that one can still make a pact with The Elder One (warlock) to reveal the true fabric of perception and thought to those who would follow his mad commands. It is foretold in some obscure prophecies that the full rebirth of The Elder One is inevitable and signals the imminent destruction of all reality, Deity Overview Table: The following list includes other details not included in the above lists for ALL Gods a cleric can embody in this campaign world.